Forum:Why should I create Cronus (soldier)?
I have all five hyrda heads, but it seems they're more powerful separately than combined. Does it make sense to wait until until I've battled Cronus several more times, and have several more heads, before making the soldier Cronus? Or is the 60/60 soldier just that much more useful than five items of about the same power? :(This applies to any Alchemy.) Battle once and click "Show More" to see what was used. If the (combined damage of the parts) - (the combined damage of what would replace them) is greater than what you would get by combining them (Cronus 60/60) don't combine them. ::I would wait until you had 2 sets of heads, but it probably doesn't make a big difference either way. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:53 PM PST 23 Jul 2010 :: ::I think you should always make Cronus as soon as possble. Those five hydra heads are no where near as powerful as a Cronus + four other relatively strong soldiers (say Valor knights or phoenixes even, let alone Archangels). Add up the points, IMO it is always better to make Cronus as soon as possible unless the only other soldiers you have are extremely weak. -Daniel lvl 209 -- :: The answer is not as simple as you might think. Hydra are soldiers and as such are only useful in PvP (Player versus Player), Invade actions. You use one soldier for every army member you have befriended. Uncombined a hydra is 5 soldiers. Once you combine the parts you have 4 less soldiers so your next 4 unused soldiers must take their place. Hydra: Rhea - '''24 Attack / 18 Defense '''Hydra: Epimetheus - '''18 Attack / 24 Defense '''Hydra: Tethys - '''21 Attack / 21 Defense '''Hydra: Atlas - '''23 Attack / 28 Defense '''Hydra: Prometheus - '''35 Attack / 25 Defense '''Cronus, The World Hydra - '''60 Attack / 60 Defense '''Sum of Hydra Parts - 121 Attack / 116 Defense Phoenix - 20 Attack / 16 Defense Valerian Mystic – 11 Attack / 11 Defense At level 250 my lowest soldier (for attack) is the phoenix. This means I do not use Hydra: Epimetheus when invading (but there is a good chance I use it for defense). My hydra parts have an attack of 103 (no Epimetheus). If I were to use alchemy to make a Cronus TWH my Invade attack soldiers strength would change by: 60 + (20 * 4) - (24 + 21 + 23 + 35) = 140 -103 = 37 Meaning I would gain 37 attack (and my defence would increase by 8). However if my lowest attack soldier was a Valerian Mystic the results would be: 60 + (11 * 4) - (24 + 18 + 21 + 23 + 35) = 104 -121 = -17 A drop of 17 for attack (and 10 for defense) That’s not the whole story. If I increased my army size dramatically I could arrive at a situation where once again the Valerian Mystic became my lowest soldier meaning that Hydra: Epimetheus would be back on my list of soldiers for Invade but of course I’d be stuck because you can’t reverse the alchemy. Fablanta (talk) 15:43, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I create Cronuses to add to my Item Archive bonuses: it's +3 attack to your stats for each one. Plus I have a bunch of extra hydras laying around, so I guess I just don't think about it. (Fartface) is my character name, I'm not calling anybody a Fartface, even though it's very funny to do so. ::